Model Week
by PercabethSkyewardClace13ore
Summary: Post 1x07. The team are to be sent undercover, as celebrities in the model world. Skye and Ward are currently the most famous couple in the world, but their- everythings have been changed, including their identities. Fitzsimmons and Philinda are canon. Do they get gadgets? Hell yeah. Do they get plenty of action? You bet they do. Will this mission get them killed? Maybe.


A/N: I have a tumblr! Check me out thesupershippyshipship, but I'm still a rookie. More ecstatic about that than I think I should be, but nicknames. Bought Alan Turing: The Enigma by Andrew Hodges today, because Alan Turing is like, one of my favourite people that did something in this world, and I wanted to see the book before I went to see the movie. So far, there are practically two prefaces, and I'm at the part of the "Nature Book". Thank you Mr Secret Benefactor, sir, because you started his interest in science, ya-da-ya-da, but really look at the contents of the book you give to small boys. That is my rant over. Cousins leaving tomorrow, so sad.. But today is my sister's birthday. Anyway, on with the story, because Instagram is being a, pardon my use of inappropriate language, dick.

**Well, not Instagram, but, you know what? I will shut up now, to save you guys attacking me like some of those 32 types of monkeys in Peru that Fitz was talking about... Yes, I know stuff - Clarice, Percy Jackson, Sea of Monsters. (uncomfirmed) Yes, I know stuff.**

Skye's POV

We're docked on the outskirts of Manhattan, waiting for a mission, and Ward and I are playing Battleship.

"Can all agents please report to the central room. Can all agents report to the central room." AC's voice sounds, but it's odd, sort of a strangled professional tone. I am kind of weirded out, but say to Ward, who is making a move to get out of his seat and stand up (because we are in the central room already), "B4." He freezes, then sits down. "Say it Ward. Say it."

He groans in defeat. "You sank my battleship."

"Yay!" I do a little happy dance in my seat, and he grins.

"You just smiled!" I lower my voice to a whisper. "Should I call Fitz?"

He whispers back. "No, but if we have to clean out your closet again, I will shut down."

"Oi! It's not my fault that you did a bunk check and found my stash of stuff!"

"Ahem." A voice sounds from behind us.

I half turn around. "Fitz, quit the Umbridge impression already! We watched the movie five days ago!"

I turn back to Ward, who has gone deathly pale and stood up like a soldier. "Director Fury, sir."

I turn around in my seat. "Whoops, nope. I so missed on that one."

"Ya think?" The big guy in the leather coat and eyepatch booms.

"Let's try this again. Fury, this is Skye, and you've met Ward." Coulson tries.

"You met the guy in the eyepatch?" I say through the corner of my mouth to Ward, who gives me a curt nod.

I gulp. "Hello, Director Fury, sir. Did that hit the spot?"

"Hello Skye."

"Cool, I can say I've met Fury! But everyone I can tell has already met him. Bummer."

Dr. F laughs. "Where'd you drag this one out from?"

"A van in an alley in L.A." I say. "And I'm going to ask, because, let's face it, I always do, so what are you doing in this neck of the woods?"

His face turns serious once more. He turns to Coulson. "Round up the other agents." Coulson practically runs away.

"Oi, we're not cows. OMG, you technically just called May a cow. And she can't kill you. I now bow down to you as the Supreme Lord of Cool."

He smiles again.

"I like this girl."

"And I have a feeling we could be good friends."

I think Ward facepalms.

Coulson returns with May, and FitzSimmons.

"Hello Director Fury," Fitz and Simmons say in unison.

"Don't do that." He says. "Anyway, there is a mission. It's pretty big. You ever heard of Eva and Pietro?"

"Yes! I love that couple! Hashtag better than Brangelina!" I say.

"Well they're not real. They are a cover for SHIELD."

"What?" I half yell.

"More specifically, they're the cover for your next mission."

"Okay, I dibs being Eva, she's so cool."

"Wait. What is the mission for?" Coulson asks.

"There's an enormous crime ring called Vortex. We recently found documents pertaining to the purchasing of bombs and an invitation from Fashion Week of this year when we stormed a building belonging to them. So, your team was picked to go deep undercover. We're changing your names, your faces, and everything about you guys. We tailored identities to suit all of you. Skye, we actually picked you for Eva. Agent Ward is Pietro, Agent Simmons is Emma, Agent Fitz is Evan, and Agents May and Coulson are Eva's parents."

"Why can't you infiltrate from the bottom? Why do we need to be in position?" AC is always suspicious.

"First off, you can't say no, and all of the low and medium level agents were killed. We have one higher up who is under heavy suspicion, and you can't be killed because of the media."

"So, we're going to Fashion Week?" I ask.

"No Skye, you're going to do Fashion Week."

My eyes widen. "Yeeeuuuss."

"We have a team of experts on their way. Agent Simmons will be taught makeup, Agent Fitz fashion," Fitz gulps, " and Skye and Ward will be taught modelling as well as all of your faces being changed. One more thing. You guys have gadgets."

"I have three words. Best. Mission. Ever." I say.

And Ward facepalms again.

**-Half an hour later-**

"Thank you so much, Cindy! I am a dead ringer for Eva now. And this makeup doesn't wash off! I might need to have you on speed dial!" I say, examining myself in the mirror.

Cindy blushes from behind her glasses.

"Let's go find the others now, so I can show them how great you did."

I walk into someone about my own age, who looks a lot like Ward, with a smaller guy behind him. "Hey, mister, can you tell me where everyone else is?"

The guy replies, "Different face, same mouth. Ah well, you can't pick your battles."

"Is that Ward?" I ask Cindy through the corner of my mouth.

She nods energetically. "Hello Pietro." I say.

Cindy gets a text on her bejewelled iPhone. "You guys are supposed to be downstairs in the cargo ramp to get your lessons."

"Hey, handsome Robot, let's go." I pull my arm through the crook of his, and drag him to the stairs. I run down them, and nearly faceplant on the last step.

The modelling coach is a tall blonde wearing fierce leopard pants, and a leather jacket exposing half of his bare muscular chest.

"Hello, I am Gunther. I will be your modelling coach today," the guy says in a half-British, half-Norwegian accent.

The cargo ramp is set up as a catwalk, with so many lights, and a camera positioned at the other end. I eye some of the heels in the corner dreadingly. "Which way is the wardrobe change?" I ask Gunther.

"Here are your outfits. We'll be using Joe's samples, keeping in mind you might have to model underwear."

"What?" I say in a loud whisper to Ward.

So I just grab the three outfits and run back to my bunk.

I dress as fast as possible. I look in the mirror and see a ginger haired, short skirt and tiny t-shirt wearing model.

Wow. What a day.

I go back downstairs, and see Ward/Pietro in board shorts and a white shirt and sunglasses.

He just checked me out! Well, that's news, especially cause I have a giant crush on the guy.

"So, how do I look?" I ask. Ward opens his mouth to answer, but Gunther does it for him. "Fab. Here are your shoes, so get on the catwalk and model your body for your life!" He holds out a pair of gorgeous huge wedges.

I slip them on, and get on the catwalk. Gunther plays a good techno beat, and halfway down the catwalk, I am really getting into it, when a bunch of cardboard cutouts of people all suddenly stand up, and I lose my balance.

I open my eyes. Ward is there. "I'm fine. Help me up?" He offers me his hand, and I gratefully take it.

Gunther says, "Again!"

So I get back on the catwalk and don't let the cutouts deter me.

I get to the end, and strike a pose. The camera flashes, and I turn and walk back. "Beautiful poses!" Gunther exclaims, and I say to Ward, "Beat that, tin man."

He gets on the catwalk, in a pair of jandals, and put his hands in his pockets and walks, with his chest slightly puffed.

He stands at the end, then turn around and walks. "Work it!" Gunther says. I repeat, "What he said!"

I go upstairs as soon as Gunther gives me the 'shoo on your Jimmy Choo's' look, and change into the next one. It's a short skirt again, but in the front, it's almost underwear. The top is a shawl with a brassiere in the front. I feel ridiculous, and cross my arms to hide my stomach, then decide its not enough, and grab a blanket and wrap it around me. I'm slim enough to pull it off, thanks to small portions of food and Robot's training, but I would never live this down from Fitzsimmons.

I go downstairs.

Ward emerges behind me, wearing a bathrobe. "Seriously? He gets to wear a bathrobe?"

"Nope. I have boxers."

"Well, what is up with the pervy stuff?"

Gunther says, "Eva, take off the blanket. Here are your shoes."

At my pleading look, he says, "Okay, you and Pietro will do separate walks. Pietro, please go upstairs." He does so.

I take off the blanket, and walk as fast as I can without Gunther telling me off. I do a little twirl at the end of the catwalk, and on my way back, I notice Ward on the balcony, and stop. "He's looking!" I yell to Gunther, who replies, "I know, I asked him to, because the press will be likely to scout out your house, and if you aren't comfortable with each other being near in whatever situation, you'll be toast."

"Okay," I admit grudgingly, "but he has to take off the bathrobe."

Ward makes a small noise of protest, but does so.

I never knew my SO had such a great body. I mean I knew he was firm, but he never trains shirtless.

His abs looked so solid I wondered what would happen if I threw a ball at them.

My god, he is every part of a male model.

So I come off the catwalk, and he comes on. I go and walk upstairs to change.

The third outfit is a fairytale princess dress. I wonder how I'm going to fit through the door, when Cindy comes in to help. We squeeze the periwinkle, white, pink and blue layers through the door. And through the other door.

When I get down the stairs, Cindy scurries off, muttering something about Gunther and 'awkward'.

I see Ward. He is dressed like a fairytale prince. I giggle, and he asks me what is so funny. "You're wearing breeches!" I snort.

"Okay, for this one, you have to do it together. Couple modelling is all the rage this year. Especially if the couple are canon." Gunther says.

He coaches us through it, me twirling and bowing and giggling a whole lot.

We reach the end of the catwalk, and my heart beats so fast. Gunther asks me and Ward to hold each other in a slow dance.

My heart practically leaps out of my chest. Gunther says to lean in as if we're going to kiss, but to turn our faces to face the audience, cheek to cheek at the last second.

He learns in, I lean in, and the moment feels so right. Then Gunther yells, and I hit my head on his chin.

"Ow! I think you just gave me a concussion!" I say, rubbing my head.

"You may have just broke my jaw." Ward says, and I say sorry and go get a couple of ice packs from the freezer. I give him one in a peace offering.

He takes it, and we sit down on the catwalk together. Gunther sees Cindy in the lab, and runs off.

I lean my head on his shoulder, ice pack abandoned in my lap, and his shoulder is so cuddly and muscular and- warm, so I go and ruin the moment by creeping my ice pack up and stick it in th opening at the top of his shirt. He yelps, as the ice pack makes a slippery journey down his back. I have long since ran away, and he squirms until the ice pack falls out of his coat tails. I run up the stairs barefoot and lock my bunk, shrieking all the way.

**Simmons' POV.**

There is a makeup expert called Nadia who has come to teach me how to do makeup. She teaches me in the lower levels, in one of the spare multipurpose rooms. I am supposed to try on a lifelike plastic mannequin. The first few tries, I do awful.

Then she tries getting someone else on video chat who is physicist to explain it to me in terms I can understand.

I try after, and I do so well she makes me try a couple more times before letting me try on her face. She looks amazing after that, and then she gives me a pile of books and magazines to read. Some are to do with our cover story, but most pertain to makeup. She tells me to buy them while undercover. She mostly tells me makeup tips, and I avidly record them on my tablet, while at the same time suggesting ways to make them work to the wearers advantage.

We get to know each other better, and she starts calling me Emma to let me get used to it. I wonder how my boyfriend is holding up. Thank God we're dating undercover.

I hear some shrieking. It's probably Skye. I wonder what has happened. She probably did something to Ward.

**Skye's POV**

I am currently sitting in my bunk. Ward went away half an hour ago.

There's a knock at the door. "Skye, we're getting gadgets now. I won't do anything in retaliation. Promise." Ward says.

I open the door cautiously. He seems to be waiting for me. He's changed out of the costume and is wearing his normal attire.

I step out. "Let's go, Pietro." We go down, to see everyone else conreagated there. There is a man. I recognize him.

"Jed? Is that you?" I ask. He looks up, startled. I tap my phone till a photo of the normal me comes up. "Remember me? Skye? Star?"

He examines the photo for a couple seconds. "Star? Is that you?"

"You bet your twinkle toes it is!" I say, and we both laugh and embrace each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Mama Shortneck sent me back to the orphanage in the middle of the night. Where is she?" I half-expect her to show up, brandishing a frying pan.

"Hell."

Ward clears his throat from behind us. "Hey Jed, this is my SO, Grant Ward. Ward, this is Jed Brody, from the house I told you about."

"Take care of my girl, Mr Ward." Jed warns.

"Oh, you thought- My God, this is awkward. Nah, Tin Man here is my Supervising/Superior Officer, which means he can wake me up at six AM to run on a treadmill or, you know, muscle stuff. Can we see the gadgets?"

Jed turns around. "Yes."

"So this case is yours, Star, this one is for Mr Ward, this is for Emma, this is for Evan, this one for Missy and one for Blake."

I look in my case to see a bejewelled Samsung phone, a foundation case, lipstick, a pair of socks, a bunch of coins, a folded black leather handbag, a pair of flats, and the most expensive watch I've seen in my entire life.

I look in Ward's case. Correction to the above: one of the most. The contents of his are similar. "That is the most expensive-looking and ugliest effing watch I've ever seen in my life." I remark.

Everyone else is busy opening their cases.

"I will explain the gadgets to everyone in due time, and in three groups. Star, and Mr Ward are first. Emma and Evan are next. And so on."

The other four go off to places.

**A/N: I have so many stories to update, but we're going on hell-cation again, so no wifi, but more time to get shizz done.**

**Toodles!**

**(Toodles?! Where in my infernally damned imagination did that come from?! You know what? Never mind. Shh. Just, never mind.)**


End file.
